Chrona's Day
by BlakRein
Summary: Chrona has had a bad day but Kidd's there to talk her through it. Oneshot. Hinted Chrona!Female X Kidd.


Chrona's Day

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from and characters or copyrighted material.**_

Chrona was having one of the worst days since coming back to the DWMA; in first periods someone flicked some gum at the back of her head; between second and third periods she lost her balance and fell, dropping her stuff all over the hallway floor; at lunch they served some disgusting mush they called food which was worse than what Medusa fed her, when she was fed; at the end of the school day it turned out she lost her textbook when she dropped her stuff in the hallway, so the teacher chewed her out for that.

After Chrona opened the door to her room in Kidd's mansion, since the school needed her old room for space, she walked over grabbed her pillow and plopped down in Mr. Corner and curled up. She sighed realizing that she had nowhere to go to because Maka and Soul were on a mission in Germany; Tsubaki couldn't help because she was helping Black*Star study for Friday's test; She couldn't go see Ms. Marie because she couldn't deal with Professor Stein; Kidd couldn't do help because she felt a strange feeling when she was with him that she could hardly deal with, also Liz and Patty were no help because they tease her about 'liking' Kidd, but why wouldn't she, he was her friend.

'Tomorrow Maka will be back and everything will be okay, I can deal with that,' Chrona though feeling a bit better, as she drifted into sleep

* * *

Chrona woke to knocking on her door. She lifted her head from the pillow and glanced at her clock which stated 19:03, so she was asleep for about a hour. "Go away! I want to be alone right now!" Chrona shouted through her closed door.

"Chrona, its me Kidd," Kid spoke back through the door, in which Chrona immediately replied, "Its unlocked! Come in if you want..."

Kidd opened the door to see Chrona in the corner squeezing her pillow, then he looked around her room, it looked like he had to swallow his OCD for the time being and ignore the small room's asymmetry.

"So whats wrong? You looked a little down today," Kid questioned.

"O-oh nothing... no-nothings wron-wrong at all, really," Chrona flashed him a false smile through her stuttering.

Kidd walked over to Chrona's corner and sat down beside her, which got a blush out of Chrona, "Now... You know that I can tell when you aren't really smiling, and your stuttering tells me that your hiding something, so please tell me what it is," Kidd asked with sharp eyes but also a concerned face.

"Well... one of the kids in my first period flicked gum at my head, and... in the hallway I fell and dropped my stuff losing my textbook in the process, andthe cafeteria food was awful," Chrona explained to him with her head hanging down.

Then Kidd pulled Chrona into a hug while explaining that it was okay and she was just having a bad day, "As for that student, go report him or her to the teacher; maybe Deathscythe or Stein, since your afraid of Sid, Okay?"

"Oh... Okay, I will... tha-thank you Kidd," Chrona said lifting her head wearing a genuine smile.

"Now that that's done, its time to fix this asymmetrical room, I have to completely rearrange everything! How can you live in such an asymmetrical room?" Kidd said while getting up and letting his OCD take hold.

"Hey, Kidd, do you think you could stay here for a bit after you make the room symmetrical?" Chrona shyly requested.

While moving the bed to the middle of the room so it would be symmetrical he replied, " Sure, why not, you my friend after all and its the least I can do."

"Thank you very much Kidd," Chrona started hugging her pillow tighter until her pillow was taken by Kidd to put on the bed to make it symmetrical.

'Yes; room symmetrical, check; helped cheer up Chrona, check; now I have to do something about her hair'

* * *

Please Read and Review; this is my second attempt at an one-shot, so it may not be as good others. My phone was playing Tokio Hotel's Scream and Spring Nicht, along with Culcha Candela's Schoene neue welt so that my have affected this story.


End file.
